ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Eggman Cometh
The Eggman Cometh is the fourty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the sixteenth episode in the third season. Plot Gwen's mother is preparing chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen when she is interrupted by Gwen, who tells her she is off to Kevin's house and has to borrow her car. After Gwen leaves, Natalie continues cooking when the egg she has out begins to crack open. When Gwen arrives she finds Kevin with a Plumber weapon in the middle of a battle with Ben as Fasttrack. Just when things were seemingly turning bad, she buts in. The two begin to explain that they were only training to learn Ben's new aliens' abilities when Gwen gets a call from her mother who says she saw a dragon-like creature in her house. Gwen promises that they'll come and check it out. In Kevin's car, Ben sees the "dragon" flying through the trees nearby, outside the window, and warns the others. Kevin then changes direction to follow the creature off-road. Ben attemps to become Jetray to help them catch up to it, but the car makes a sharp turn and the hologram shifts before he transforms, turning him into Jury Rigg. Ben psychotically begins to tear apart the brakes, causing the car to spin out of control. Kevin manages to pick him up and toss him back into the seat, just before barely stopping the vehicle by absorbing it and breaking through the floor using his feet. In Gwen's kitchen, Natalie explains the dragon broke through the wall, where there is now a huge hole. Then the four try to figure out where it came from. Gwen suggests that Ben should use Clockwork to help, but he is still scared from the Jury Rigg incident, even though he eventually does it anyway. By viewing the past, they discover the dragon emerged from the egg Natalie was using, which was produced by Animo Farms, where Animo is raising the same dragon men. viewing the past with his abilities]] Ben, Gwen and Kevin go to see the town's sheriff, who is concentrating on a crossward puzzle. The sheriff states that "on paper, Dr. Animo good scientist" and news of dragon monsters getting out would ruin the opening of the new foundry and kicks them out. As the three are departing, Ben remembers that his family has a carton of eggs in their house, too. When they arrive at Ben's house, they find a group of baby dragons having a riot in the living room. Ben transforms into Swampfire, but the cold-blooded creatures tackle him because of the heat he produces. Gwen begins blasting the mutants off of him with mana, while Kevin opens the door to their basement, then Gwen uses her mana to shove them in. They go to investigate Animo Farms. They break into a barn (with the help of Humungousaur) and discover a secret lab with and machine that Animo uses to put the dragons into the eggs and a computer that has all of his plans. They use it to discover Animo is planning to sabatoge an experiment that is supposed to end global warming, (which was going to happen that day) which would hurt his dragon men because they're cold-blooded. In the desert near where the weather balloon was going to take off, Animo drives up in a truck that has a missle launcher on it and fires at the balloon. The three drive in and Ben becomes Fasttrack again and races to stop the missle. After giving all of his effort and speed, Ben tragically fails to stop the balloon from exploding, setting the project back months. At the foundry, more dragons wreak havoc because they want the heat from the melting steel. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin show up with Ben turning into Big Chill. Ben easily stops them by entraping them in ice. Animo and the dragon man that hatched in the beginning, who he plans to make ruler when the dragons take over the Earth. The leader says he deserves a name which Animo tries to decide, before the team breaks in. Animo uses some of his eggs to hatch more fully-grown dragons that Gwen and Kevin battle, while Ben uses Jury Rigg to disable the ray, but again goes on a rampage and tears it to shreds. Meanwhile, after Gwen and Kevin beat the dragons, they threaten Animo to tell them how to reverse the rays affects. Animo says that changing the polarity of the ray will evolve the dragons into birds, just like the dinosaurs. But Ben had already destroyed the ray as Jury Rigg. Luckily, Gwen figures out breaking things isn't Jury Rigg's only power and so Ben once again becomes Jury Rigg to repair the broken ray and change its polarity. Ben, now as Jetray, flies around the town with the ray (which was converted into a smaller version with straps) around his chest and evolves all of the dragons to chickens, along with accidentally evolving the Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Jury Rigg. *Dr. Animo turn chicken eggs into Dinosaur eggs. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Natalie Tennyson *Sheriff *Scientist Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Reptile Leader *Mutated reptiles Aliens Used *Fasttrack (x2) *Jury Rigg (x3) (first appearance) *Clockwork *Swampfire *Humungousaur (cameo) *Big Chill *Jetray Trivia *It is revealed that Ben and Kevin train with Ben's new aliens to find out their powers and abilities. *At the end of the episode, the evolve ray affected Sheriff who was watching TV. After being evolved, he turned off the television and his intelligence was increased allowing him to complete his crossword puzzle. *The Pterodactyl Monsters were similar to Sauron from Marvel Comics and The Pterodactyl Ghost from Scooby-Doo. *Kevin's way to stop his car after Jury Rigg destroyed the breaks is somewhat similar to the way it is done in The Flintstones. See Also *The Eggman Cometh/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes